Just an Hour
by maryclumsykatherine
Summary: A few years later, Zach and Cammie are revisiting the same carnival where Cammie met Josh, and they're hoping to make some memories of their own. -A very short one-shot of fluffy goodness.


**Cover picture isn't mine, but the editing is. The Gallagher Girls is not mine either.**

* * *

"Zach," I tugged on his arm and put on my best pout. "Will you please relax for just a second? They're almost gone. They don't have enough manpower to pull anything right now. I just want one night. One carefree night to make memories with you," I begged.

He sighed, and he gave me one half-exasperated, half-pitiful look before his eyes swept over everything again, and he pulled on me to double back.

"Gallagher Girl. I want that, too. But until this is over- completely over- I will do everything in my power to protect you. There's no taking a night off until that happens."

I was twenty-three, and he was twenty-four now, and we were still looking over our shoulder on a 24/7 basis. We had hit the Circle hard, but they were still there.

I was sick of it. I was sick of the danger. The secrets. The paranoia. But I guess that's part of being a spy? I don't know if it's something that will never leave. But, I couldn't stop hoping that it would disappear when the Circle did.

I stopped Zach again, letting all of my desperation to feel normal for a few hours show on my face. "Please."

He stared at me for a minute before groaning and leaning down to press his lips to mine. When he pulled away, I just held on to his shirt tighter. If my words couldn't convince him, maybe my actions could.

When we did separate, he murmured, "One hour," before grabbing my hand tightly and leading me to the line for one of the rides.

* * *

"You know, this is where I met Josh. At this fair."

Even after all of these years, that name still managed to get Zach riled up. Jealousy flared in his eyes, and he couldn't stop the grimace that fell on his lips.

"And you wanted to come to a place that held such awful memories as that… Why?"

I bumped my hip against his, grabbed his arm so I could stay closer to him, kissed his cheek, and said, "So I could make better ones with you."

"That's more like it," he said before he placed a kiss of his own to my temple.

"Now come win me a cliché teddy bear, Blackthorne Boy."

* * *

"Your hour is coming to a close soon, Gallagher Girl," Zach murmured between kisses that let me taste the powdered sugar that still graced his lips from the funnel cake we had shared.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Seriously?"

"Seriously. I've been too careless already. You're much too precious to me to handle in any other way than fragilely and carefully."

He tried to kiss me again, but I pushed him away, putting my hands on his chest and not holding back any of my strength. Since he wasn't prepared, I sent him staggering a little.

"I'm not a freakin' china doll, Zach! I can take care of myself!"

He took a deep breath and tried to grab my hand, "Come on, Cammie. You know that's not what I meant."

"It's exactly what you meant," I argued back. "I can't even walk to the bathroom anymore without you treating me like a child. I'm sick of it! I'm sick of you babying me! I'm sick of you having eyes on me every second of the day! I'm sick of you acting like I can't pin you down when I really want to. I'm sick of you not treating me as your equal! And, quite frankly, Zachary Goode, _I'm sick of you._"

I was too mad to regret any of the words I had just said. Too mad to register the hurt that overtook Zach's face. Definitely too mad to feel sorry for being the cause of that hurt. I was too mad to do anything but spin on my heels and start to walk away.

Zach's hand grabbed my forearm, "Gallagh-"

I yanked my arm out of his grasp. "Don't call me that right now."

And with that I did what I did best and disappeared.

We'll see how well Zach can try to protect me if he can't find me. I don't need him anyway. I can take care of myself.

* * *

I munched on my corndog, standing in line at the Ferris Wheel.

Yes, I realize this would have been a lot more romantic and fun if I weren't about to ride the most romantic and cliché ride of all time, but Zach wasn't really into that apparently.

What a jerk.

I was almost to the front of the line when a hand grabbed my wrist. I was quick to react- preparing to pin the body that was holding onto mine- when he whispered in my ear, "It's just me, Gallagher Girl."

I turned around and slapped his arm. "You're such a freakin' jerk! Warn a girl, would you?"

He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, and I slapped his hand away again. He sighed for what felt like the millionth time that night. "Gallagher-"

"I _told _you not to call me that!"

"Fine. Cammie."

I smiled angelically, mocking him, and asked in a sugary sweet voice, "Yes?"

"I was going to apologize."

"Going to?" I cocked a hip and placed a hand on my hip, taking a bite of my corn dog.

"I am. I am apologizing. I'm sorry, Gall- Cammie. You're right. I do need to take a step back. I've been smothering you. And I'm sorry for that. I just love you, and I couldn't bear it if something were to happen to you. I can't promise I won't be a little overbearing sometimes. It's what I do. That being said, I know you're a big girl who can take care of yourself. I hope you can forgive me."

He seemed sincere, and I was tired of fighting with him, so it wasn't hard for me to kiss his cheek and say, "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have said what I said. I'm definitely _not _sick of you. In fact, I can't get enough of you. So, of course I can forgive you. On one condition."

He raised an eyebrow in question, and I smiled at the man leading us into one of the ferris wheel cars, before I looked at Zach and said, "When we get to the top, you _better_ kiss me."

He laughed, pulling me tight to his chest as the ferris wheel started to move, pressing a kiss to my hairline and dispelling any of the coldness I was feeling from the frigid wind when he said, "Anything for you, Gallagher Girl."

* * *

**Cammie was a little OOC at times, but I just couldn't resist the fluff.**

**Did y'all watch Nic Whats-His-Last-Name walk across that canyon?! Heart-stopping stuff.**

**I hope y'all enjoyed this, and, if you'd like, feel free to leave a review. If you did enjoy it, check out my other stories, especially That Kind of Love that I'm working on now!(:**

**Have a wonderful week!**

**~Mary Katherine**


End file.
